In a medical procedure, a patient would typically lie on a surgical bed and the patient's head would be restrained in place. Current methods of immobilizing the head typically use pins that are screwed into the skull. The most widely used device is the Mayfield Clamp. Conventional systems for securing a patient's head have shortcomings because the pins may cause damage to the skin and skull.
Further, conventional systems also require the patient to be administered local anesthesia. Once the patient is under anesthesia, it is difficult to gauge overextension and normal range of motion of the neck, which may cause nerve pinching or damage during the procedure. Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach for restraining a patient's head in position during a medical procedure.